Last Chance for Love
by I Miss Birdie
Summary: Kagome has an illness that keeps her from being with Inuyasha, but can Miroku and Sango change Kagome's date with death? Inu/Kag Mir/San Sesshomaru and Naraku make an appearance. Rated for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Last Chance for Love

Chapter 1: Kagome's Disease

'How will I tell the others? Poor Shippou, he has no family, I'm like his mother. Sango and me are really close friends, we're almost like sisters and her whole family is dead. I will never know if Miroku gets rid of his curse, if he ever tells Sango that he loves her. I know he does and I know that Sango has feelings for him she just won't admit it. I will never know if Inuyasha will be able to complete the jewel, or what he wishes on it. Will he use it to become a full demon? I hope he doesn't. My doctor says that I'm running out of time. He doesn't know how much longer but he knows it's not long. Will I ever get up the courage to tell Inuyasha that I love him before then? Probably not…I don't have the courage. I'm just a chicken.'(*cough* Me *cough cough*)

"Lady Kagome what is troubling you? You don't seem like your self." Miroku said snapping Kagome out of her thoughts and making her turn her head in his direction.

"Oh its nothing, Miroku, don't worry about it." Kagome gave him a small reassuring smile to tell him that she was okay.

"You're lying Kagome." Inuyasha said with a look that said he was worried but he clearly would never admit it. Especially to his companions.

"Huh? Inuyasha what…are you talking about…I'm…."

"Inuyasha, if Kagome says that there's nothing wrong then there's nothing wrong." Sango interrupted

'If you only knew Sango. Inuyasha can probably smell the dead cells in my body. Demons can sense death and can sense your feelings, which means he knows but won't tell me he knows, but I know that he knows.' (_ oh my….i hope you got all that….lol) Kagome flashed Sango a small smile and then frowned slightly. "Actually Sango Inuyasha is right, but I really would like to hold it in a little longer if I may. I'm just not ready to say okay? I will tell everyone when we get back to the village. I promise." She looked down at her feet and continued to walk in a straight line.

The day seemed to drag on. No one talked and it seemed they were walking down an endless road. No destination, but then a sense of civilization was found when the village fields came into view. Everyone was curious to find out what was with Kagome and quickly made their way down the hill they were standing on top of.

'Kagome's not telling me something. I thought she could trust me. I know there's something wrong, I can smell it in her blood. She smells of death.' Inuyasha looked back at his traveling companions. "I'm going to run ahead to check things out, something doesn't smell right." Inuyasha lied as he took off, and as he was running a tear rolled down his face.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Sango stated staring at the others.

'He must have figured it out. He must have smelt it in my blood.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I knew I couldn't keep it from _him_.' She looked down and let a small unknown tear slide down her cheek and hit her brown shoe. She fisted her hands in the rim of her emerald green skirt and allowed a few more tears to fall.

They caught up with Inuyasha to find nothing out of the ordinary. Inuyasha had lied again and said it was a mistake in the wind and that he must have caught the scent of a nearby village, which Kagome found weird since the nearest village was 20 miles away. When they arrived Keade greeted them all with had fresh stew waiting. She invited them all in to enjoy dinner and talk of their latest travels and what they found. Kagome finished her stew and quickly excused herself out of the hut. She ran to the God tree and there she began to cry.

*Flash Back*

~ In the Doctor's Office (about one week earlier)~

"I'm sorry to tell you this Kagome, but you have cancer. You have a short time to live. The cancer is to strong, there is nothing I can do. I don't know when it will claim your life, but what I can tell you is that it will be shortly. It was caught to late. I'm sorry."

Kagome's face clearly showed the shocked state that she was in and turned to her mother, throwing herself in Mrs. Higurashi's arms. Mrs. Higurashi held her crying daughter, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Shhh, its alright Kagome. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry." She said as she allowed a hidden tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and was trying to concentrate on her crying daughter.

*End Flash Back*

'I went to the doctor's because I was way to sick for it just to be a cold, and then I find out that I'm going to die.' Kagome wiped away a few tears that were replaced immediately by new ones. "Oh Inuyasha I'm going to miss you so much."

"What are you talking about Kagome, I'm not going any where." Inuyasha said from his favorite branch in the tree.

"Inuyasha… I didn't realize you were here." She stood up, looking at him in the bare branches. "I'll leave you alone." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of Kagome.

"Why would I want you to leave? Kagome, I care for you and there's something your not telling me. I need to know the truth Kagome, what's wrong with you?" he said placing his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes, which made more tears flow freely. Kagome jumped into his Inuyasha's arms and threw her arms around his neck crying even more.

"Oh Inuyasha, I have cancer. I'm going to die and there's nothing that modern medicine can do about it. I'm so scared."

'I thought she smelt like death. Why wouldn't she just tell me? Is it that she doesn't trust me? _You are always putting her down by calling her names. Stupid._' He did the same thing Mrs. Higurashi did, ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something to help you." He looked up at the moon that was nearly full. 'What will I do without you I love you so much. I won't be able to live without you.'

A/N- I hope you like my new story. I thought it would be fun to write even though it is sad. I know the characters are ooc but I am not the original author of Inuyasha so… if you don't like the way they act then oh well! If you like it…please review!!!

Also I wanted to let those of you who read any of my other stories that I am trying to update them all one by one. Close by Lies was updated the other night and I'm working on the next chapter for a couple others!


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chance for Love

Chapter 2: I Don't Love You! DIE!

Inuyasha sat by himself in an abandoned hut in Keade's village. He heard the footsteps of his companions coming, but one was missing. The one he wanted to hear the most, the one that he would never hear again. Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku, Sango and Shippou standing in the 'doorway' of the hut.

"Inuyasha it's been over three weeks, we need to keep looking for Naraku and the Jewel Shards." Miroku said to the depressed looking Hanyou. "You can't just sit in here the rest of your life. She's gone and she's not coming…"

"Shut up Monk! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled, interrupting Miroku.

"Inuyasha," Sango said sternly. "I miss her just as much as you do! We all do! She wouldn't want you to be unhappy the rest of your life! Can't you get that through your thick head??!!"

'I loved her!! I loved her so much. No… I _LOVE_ her!! No one can ever love her as much as I do.'

"I'm leaving." Inuyasha got up and walked over to the door of the hut. "Don't follow me! I will come back when I'm ready. If you want Miroku, you, Sango, and Shippou go on ahead. I'll catch up when I'm better." 'Which will probably never happen' "There's some things that need to be taken care of." He left them standing in the hut. Inuyasha began walking to his forest when he caught a familiar scent. He growled low in his throat.

"What do you want, Kikyou?" he said without even turning around to look at the dead miko.

"I am here to take you to hell with me, Inuyasha. My stupid reincarnation is gone, she can no longer stop us. Come let us go." She started toward him. Inuyasha heard Kikyou walking toward him and drew Tetsusagia turning around to face her. "What is this Inuyasha? Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said in an emotionless tone. *kind of like Sesshomaru….lol* "I don't love you anymore. You're dead. You need to go back to hell, where you belong." Inuyasha leaped at Kikyou and swung the Tetsusagia at her throat.

A scream of terror rang through the forest. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou's heads all snapped in the direction of Inuyasha's forest.

"You see Kagome? I love you. I LOVE YOU!!" he screamed up at the sky and fell to his knees and began to cry.

A/N- I know it was short and I know that they are ooc but once again I am not Rumiko Takahashi. I hope you like it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chance for Love

Chapter 3: The Heartbroken Inuyasha

'Kagome I'll see you soon. I don't think I can live much longer. I'll be with you, I promise. It's been almost a month since she died. I miss her so much.'

Inuyasha sat under the god-tree almost every day. But today he went to Kagome's time and is sitting on her bed, breathing in her lingering scent that he missed so much. He lay down on her pillow and buried his head in the smell that once was Kagome.

"I wish I could just die, I don't want to live anymore, it's to painful here without you by my side." He said to Kagome as if she were sitting right next to him.

Then there was a knock on the door, which shocked Inuyasha out of his thoughts. He quickly sat up and who ever was at the door opened it and walked in.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou, what are you doin here?" Inuyasha growled. "I thought you couldn't pass through the well."

"I don't know how it happened but Inuyasha you need to come home. You are the only way we can kill Naraku. We need your help." Miroku was trying his best to get Inuyasha to pay attention but he didn't care. Miroku looked horrible and so did Sango and Shippou. 'They look pretty bad. I wonder if they've been collecting shards.'

"Kagome is dead, she can never come back. You guys don't know how much I love and miss her." Inuyasha didn't care at all. He just began to cry and didn't care who was watching.

Shippou jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and ran over to Inuyasha on Kagome's bed.

"Inuyasha, I miss her too. She was like a mother to me. So don't tell me that you miss her more then the rest of us."

"Shippou's right Inuyasha. She meant a lot to all of us, and now that she's gone its like we all lost a part of our heart." Sango began to cry at Miroku's words.

"Be quiet Monk! All of you leave me alone!"

Inuyasha got up from his spot on Kagome's bed, and jumped out the window.

'They don't know how much pain and suffering I'm going through. Miroku said they all lost apart of their heart but I lost the whole thing. I miss you so much Kagome.'

Inuyasha jumped into the well and over to the god-tree and into his favorite branch.

~Flash Back~

Kagome is sitting in Inuyasha's lap and they are sitting up in the god-tree. Kagome has her back up against Inuyasha's chest and his arms around her waist, with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha."

"Hmmm."

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?"

"Of course I will."

"But you have Kikyou, won't that make you happy?"

"No, I don't love Kikyou anymore."

"Oh. I saw my doctor today."

"What did he say? Are you getting better? Will you live?"

"No, he said that I have 24 hours to live. So can we just stay like this? If I have to die, I want to be with you."

"Don't talk like that Kagome."

"Inuyasha, I hope you never forget me, finish the Shikon no Tama and defeat Naraku. Don't morn over my death. Go on with your life. Can you promise me that? Promise me Inuyasha."

~End Flash Back~

Inuyasha had tears rolling down his cheeks.

'That morning when I woke up, she had died in my arms.'

"I promised Kagome that I wouldn't morn over her death but my life isn't worth living without her."

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and pointed it towards himself.

"I'm sorry Kagome I just can't stand it any longer."

He pierced his heart with the sword and fell to the ground in a puddle of blood and death.

A/N- Well….i know it's short and lame but hey, when your bored it sounds interesting…I think…lol


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chance for Love

Chapter 4: Naraku's Death

Miroku and Sango are talking late at night while Kirara and Shippou sleep.

"Lady Sango, why has this happened to us? We were all supposed to kill Naraku together and all have our revenge. I can't believe that Lady Kagome and Inuyasha are both dead."

A shadow like figure enters the camp and Sango readies her boomerang while Miroku picks up his staff.

"Where is my lowly half brother?"

"Well Sesshomaru being the Demon Lord I would have thought that you would already know that Inuyasha was dead." Miroku said with a sarcastic voice and a mocking tone.

"To bad, I wish I could have witnessed that event. Who finally gave him what he deserved?"

"He killed himself." Sango stated quite plainly, tears beginning to reappear from remembering the horrible seen they had come upon. Inuyasha's body leaning against Tetsusagia, but it was going through him and he wasn't just leaning on it. There was a pool of blood all around him and little insects began to nest in the rotting flesh.

"Why would he want to kill himself?"

"The woman he loved died, he loved her so much that he ended up going mentally depressed."

"Who?" he said arching an eyebrow.

"Kagome, the woman he protected using Tetsusagia."

"Ah yes, his wench."

"Her name is Ka-go-me!" Shippou yelled as he heard what the demon had called his surrogate mother. Shippou had woken during this exchange and had to interrupt before he had to hear anything else terrible about his mother.

"Well, well, well. So the rumors are true, Inuyasha is dead."

Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from to find Naraku standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Naraku" Sango readied her boomerang, which she had lowered when she thought that Sesshomaru was not about to harm them.

There came a low growl from Sesshomaru and Miroku readied his hand this time.

"What do you want Naraku?" Sesshomaru growled

"I heard the half-breed was dead so I thought I would come by and take the jewel shards seeing that you don't need them."

Sesshomaru lunged at Naraku and put his fist threw his chest. Naraku dodged his next attack but Sango saw the direction he was going in and swung her boomerang and hit his body. Naraku fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. Before Miroku sucked up the mess, Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and decapitated Naraku. Sango ran over and removed Naraku's shards and quickly moved out of Miroku's way. Miroku took off his prayer beads and sucked up what was remaining of Naraku. It was actually the real Naraku and not one of his puppets. He put his beads back on and looked at the others.

"That was to easy, how do we know that's the real Naraku?"

"It was. I could smell the miasma."

"He was caught off guard that's probably why it was easy. Miroku how come you were not poisoned by the miasma?"

"I don't know. Sesshomaru do you know why?"

"I should not have to answer to you. But my poison is much stronger then his was and when I punched threw his chest my poison canceled his out."

"Oh"

By this time Shippou had come back to the campsite after Kirara had taken him away so he would not get hurt.

"What happened here?" Shippou asked

"We killed Naraku." Sango said "Miroku pull off your prayer beads."

Miroku pulled off the beads to find that his wind tunnel was in fact gone and was replaced with a normal looking hand. Sango jumped into his arms and gave him a huge kiss. Sesshomaru gave them a confusing look and turned to walk away, when Sango pulled away from the kiss with blush on her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru wait." He stopped walking

"What?" He said coldly without turning around.

"I just thought I would say thank you for your help just now."

He nodded his head and walked back into his forest.

Sango took out the Jewel Shards Kagome gave her before she died and held all of them in her hand. The shards began to glow and they all came together.

"The jewel's complete." She said as she jumped into Miroku's arms for another kiss. Shippou and Kirara just watch with a surprised look.

A/N- Naraku's death was really lame, but I don't care much for death scenes and writing them…I'm not good at it either.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chance for Love

Chapter 5: I Love You's and Marry Me's

That night after the fight with Naraku no one in the camp could sleep so instead they decided to venture back to the village. Shippou and Kirara were sent to a nearby hut to get some sleep so that the adults could talk.

"Keade! Keade! We're back." Sango was so happy that Naraku was dead and that she now had her revenge.

"What is it child? Why are ye back so soon?"

"Naraku is dead and the jewel is complete." She showed the now completed jewel to Keade.

"Well I'll be. It is complete. How did this happen child, please come in and tell me."

They all went in to Keade's hut and told her the story about how Sesshomaru had come then Naraku and how Sesshomaru had helped them kill Naraku.

"What should we do with the jewel Keade? If Inuyasha were alive he would have used it to become full demon."

"I have a wonderful idea." Miroku said happily

"Well what it is child?"

"We should use it to bring Lady Kagome and Inuyasha back to life." He looked around to see if they approved of his idea. They all smiled and nodded an approval.

"Who should make the wish Keade?" Sango asked

"Why don't ye two give it a try."

Miroku walked over to Sango and put his hands around hers. They both closed their eyes and if you listened carefully you could hear the two of them saying a quiet chant. The jewel began to glow and they separated their hands. The jewel floated to the center of the small room and two beams flowed down to the floor and formed bodies. These bodies began to take the form of Inuyasha and Kagome; their wish was coming true. When it was done the jewel disappeared and lying there on the ground was a lifeless Kagome an a lifeless Inuyasha. The only way to tell that they were actually alive was the slight rise and fall of their chests with every intake of breath.

There were moaning sounds followed by hands going up to heads because of the light of the fire.

"It worked!" Sango yelled. They all turned their heads to the two that were now sitting up looking around.

"I'm alive? But I died from cancer. How can I be alive?" Kagome looked confused and even worse she was only covered with a blanket that Keade had quickly thrown on the two when she realized they were completely naked.

"I killed myself. I didn't want to live without Kagome." Inuyasha whispered more to himself then to anyone. Then Inuyasha realized whom he was sitting next to. "KAGOME!!!!"

Kagome turned to see who had called her.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA!!!" She started to cry threw herself into his arms. They were in each other's arms crying, then something happened that was unexpected… Inuyasha kissed Kagome. But it wasn't just an average kiss this was a deep passionate one. When they parted they just stared into each other's eyes with a dazed look.

"Kagome I'm so happy you're alive. But wait why are we alive?" The two looked over at their audience.

"Um that's where we come in. Sesshomaru helped us kill Naraku so the jewel was complete and Miroku and I wished that you two would come back to life."

"Oh, wait a minute. You two? Inuyasha why did you die?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I broke the promise that I made to you, and I killed myself with Tetsusaiga." He looked at her apologetically.

"Inuyasha I didn't think you would keep my promise, but what about Kikyou?"

"I killed her."

"You did? But why?"

"Because I love you not her and I couldn't bare to look at her if I couldn't have you."

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and started to cry. "Inuyasha, I love you, too. I was so sad when my doctor said I would die, but then that last night I was here you stayed with me and kept me company and for that I am great full."

"I'm so glad that your back and I can spend my life with you." He said as he held her as close to him as possible. "Kagome,"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Will you um… will you be with me forever and never leave me again?"

"Inuyasha I don't know what you mean exactly." Kagome pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"What I'm trying to ask is will you become my mate?"

A/N- okay…there's that…lame…I know…but hey…what comes into my mind is what gets written


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chance for Love

Chapter 6: Kagome's Answer and Miroku's Question

"I… I would love nothing more." She answered with a long, hard kiss.

"I'm so happy you're able to live your lives together." Miroku said "Lady Sango will you come with me for a minute?" they walked outside, a little ways away from the hut, out of Inuyasha's hearing range.

"What is it Miroku? Is something wrong?" Sango stared up at the stars and smiled.

"No, nothings wrong. Since my curse is gone I can finally tell you how I feel about you." Sango's gaze whipped over to his. He took her hands in his. "I love you more than life itself, Sango. I would love it so much if you would spend the rest of your life with me."

"I… I um… well… this is so sudden… I mean I… wasn't expecting it so soon."

"Please, if you don't love me tell me but I had to tell you my feelings about you. I know my reputation is to cop a feel but I really do care about you, Sango I could never hurt you, I love you to much."

"No, I love you too, but I wasn't expecting you to feel the same so I never said anything."

"I never said anything because of my curse. I didn't want to tell you find out you had the same feelings then die. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, well thank you for saving some of the grief, but I would still be sad if you died. By the way in answer to your question, I will spend the rest of my life with you, and yes I will bare you a son."

Miroku gave a small laugh. "Well I wasn't there yet because that can wait for a few years. I don't think I'm ready for kids."

Sango was about to answer when Kagome and Inuyasha came out holding hands.

"We can talk later." She whispered.

"We just wanted to thank you both for bringing us back."

"No problem Kagome. Inuyasha."

"Sango why was my brother there with you guys."

"He was looking for you. He seemed happy that you were dead, but he also, clearly thought you were stupid for killing yourself because of Kagome."

"I would think so, Kagome is human and I am half demon, he is a full demon and hates humans. My father fell in love with a human an disposed of his mother. That is probably why he hates humans and me."

"Inuyasha I don't care if your only half, I love you for who you are not what you are." She gave him a small peck on the cheek. (who you are- meaning personality not heritage.)

"Thank you Kagome. That's why I love you, you think about every one else before yourself." Kagome blushed then turned to the two before them, the ones who gave them their lives back. They owed them their lives.

"So Sango, Miroku what are you two doing out here?"

"Miroku just asked me to marry him. His curse is gone, so we can tell each other how we feel."

"Oh, well I guess me an Inuyasha will leave you alone, any way I want to go home and tell my family that I'm back."

They walked away and headed to the well. Sango and Miroku headed off in their own direction.

A/N- so….um…you know what to do….


End file.
